The Secret Party After Bridgettes Gone Alt
by Phoebe097
Summary: Plot:After Bridge leaves, it is relieved that Duncan likes another person on TDI besides Courtney. The only candidate is gwen, but how does she get him to confess? But that's not the only problem: does she feel the same way? Find out at the secret party!
1. Chapter 1

A N: This is my alternate plot for secret party. Just letting you know that...

Geoff looked up at the beautiful night sky before him. The stars were out, just like Bridgette and him use to watch... when she was still there. He was tied up outside for not voting her off after the "hide and be sneaky" challenge, and so the boys hung him upside down from a tree just outside their cabin.

He sighed, " I can't believe I helped them for this! I never should have agreed to that alliance thing…" he said to himself, and just before he fell asleep, he thought he saw Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Izzy sneaking over to the boys' cabin…

*************************************************************************************************

"OHTHISWILLBESOFUN OHTHISWILLBESOFUN OHTHISWILL-"

"Shh!" Leshawna whispered to Izzy, who was practically bouncing off the walls as the five of them quietly crept towards the cabin DJ, Duncan, and Geoff had decorated for te "special occasion"

"Do you want to wake Heather up and get us all caught?" she scolded

"HAHAHA- No! IDRATHERDIETHENDOTHAT-" Izzy's shouting was cut off.

Leshawna grabbed her by the waist and cupped a hand over her mouth. Izzy tried to curse but all that came out were muffled "sheet, bertch, and dhores." She soon realized that thrashing around and yelling at her kidnapper wasnt going to get her realeased. Suddenly she sighed and gave a defeated thumbs up. Leshawna let her go and she continued walking glumly behind the other girls.

"I want my old- fashioned Coca cola..."

(AN: did you know that coca cola was originally an energy drink infused with cocaine? Yeah... that's why there's no "Coke Natural" but there is with pepsi.)

_Earlier..._

Geoff lay backwards on the dock, in a sort of dead hampster pose. Someone tapped his shoulder, it was Duncan. Behind him stood Leshawna, Gwen, DJ, Izzy, Lindsay, and Owen.

"Dude, we need your help with something." he stated blankly.

"Yeah, you see, on July the 14th Duncan decided that he really needed to say something this 'special person'," Izzy recited from a black, leather journal with a skull carved into the front.

",and he thought that a party would be a pretty good way of telling her-" She was cut off by a very angry Duncan. "ARE YOU READING FROM MY DIARY?! WAIT I MEAN, UHH..." his faced turned from blazing with rage to ale and confused.

Gwen burst out laughing, "You have a diary? Aww do write about your sweet Princess in there?" she teased in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Aww, look who's talking! Do you right about your cutsey wootsy Trenty Poo in there too?" He mimcked her. She blushed.

"Anyway Geoff," DJ caught everone's attention. ", we need to throw this like "Secret Party" and you are like the best at doing that right?"

Geoff stood up and straightened out his hat. "Like totally dude! I need something to keep my mind off of... Bridgette... anyway." a tear fell from his eye at the mention of her name.

"Well that's great! You probably need to know who's invited right? Eveeryone execpt Heather, Chef, and Chris. It's like a no cameras, no crazy bitch, no drugs sort of thing." Leshawna told him. Izzy twitched at the mention of no drugs, though no one seemed to notice.

". Wait, where'd Chris go anyway? And wasn't Owen here just a minute ago...?" Lindsay asked looking around the area. There was no sign of either of them and luckily the dumb blonde didn't notice a gigantic drape being placed over a gigantic TV -looking box.

"Whatever, Lindsay. OK, ok: I have this bash planned out in my head; guys meet with me; girls pack an overnight bag and somebody set an alarm for three in the morning. We'll meet up in 20 ok?" Geoff addressed everyone. Gwen and Leshawna angrily stormed off muttering things like 'I have a boyfriend, you know!' or ' 3:00? What is this a 1 hour of sleep party? it's already 9:00 and I am not going to bed or "bed" yet!' Izzy and Lindsay happily followed them.

Geoff huddled with the boys and told them all the things he had planned... all of which included "guidelines" those who weren't single would have to follow. The whole time DJ and Duncan were half listening and half thinking "Bridgette's gone and made our party boy dull as hell".

After 5 minutes of rambling about watching Grey's Anatomy then playing charades, Geoff finally looked up from his notepad and noticed Duncan and DJ slowly falling asleep.

"HEY YOU GUYS! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

"no"

"no" they replied. Suddenly the two's eyes burst wide open and gigntic grins appeared on their faces. DJ looked at Duncan and found the same idea struck both of them at once. Duncan grabbed Geoff's notepad... and ripped it to shreds.

"Sorry man, but your way to boring for our style and you _do_ need to be punished for betraying the alliance, so we've come to a decision that we'll create the party and you'll be tied up outside." DJ stated.

"Wait- when did you decide that you'll- HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"We just did." Duncan laughed before placing duct tape over Geoff's mouth and knocking him out cold.

_Now..._

Geoff dreamed happily away until hail started pouring down on his beautiful beach day with Bridgette. He screamed... but not only in his nightmare.

Gwen looked over at Geoff, he was screaming about something, she didn't know what. She felt kinda sorry for him, I mean, his girlfriend was just kicked off the show and now he was tied up outside because he didn't vote her off.

Wasn't that kind of harsh?

_Whatever, _she thought _I just want to know what Duncan meant by the 'special person' I mean Courtney's gone and I hardly know the guy- wait, why do i even think it's me? Do I even know what 'it' is?_ _I'm confusing myself_. _I'd better just grab my i-pod and sit in the corner for the whole party. That sounds nice..._ So Gwen reached into her overnight bag for her nano and looked through her playlists. She immediately shoved it back into the front pocket when she saw the first song on her top 25:

_Under Your Spell by the Btvs cast and crew_

She sighed as they approached the boys' door. _With some tequila, hopefully I'll forget about that stupid song within the next five minutes._

**AN: Ok, um u like?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

An: Hello all, as you see I edited the last chapter quite a lot. Will I do the same for this...? PROBABLY. I'm taking out that whole thing about Gwen because it gave me nightmares. Srry.

Geoff woke up hearing someone screaming.

_Its probably DJ, _he thought _, what a pussy- wait- that doesn't sound like him... oh crap it's me!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" he stopped himself.

_Hmm, wonder if anyone heard me._ He tried thinking of a clever thing to say in case someone did happen to hear him, which four people did.

"Oh why DJ, you are such a wimp for screaming so loud, I mean seriously dude, you sound like someone put you in a roomful of snakes... or hail... or sand..." he continued rambling on about all the campers fears til Leshawna snapped.

"Geoff would you shut up! You don' need to be covering up your girlish screaming; we all know that was you." Luckily, Geoff was tied facing towards the woods and not Leshawna, so she didn't see him blush. "And why are you out here anyway? Aint you s'possed to be in there planning a party for us?"

"Uhh, the guys kicked me out. said I was too boring or something, I mean, how could you kick out the Geoff-meister?!" he complained

"I think I see why they did that..." Leshawna muttered.

"What?"

"Umm, nothin hon, you should go get some rest, nighty night and all that."

"Uhh, sure ok. Night..." he mumbled falling asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________-

Of course Izzy and Lindsay were oblivious to the whole past five minutes and were probably already inside the boys' cabin, but Gwen had just snapped back to reality and only caught the last bit of Geoff and Leshawna's conversation.

"What was all that about?" she asked walking beside her friend.

"Bridgette's turned our party boy into a dull dumbshit."

"What?"

"Nothing, where's your mind been the past five minutes? Don't tell me you didn't hear Geoff screaming..."

"What screaming? Anyway, do you remember Duncan's "diary" entry? If Courtney's not here, and there's another "special someone" or whatnot, who do you think it is?" Gwen inquired

"I mean I doubt its Izzy-"

"-or me-" Leshawna added.

", or Heather or Lindsay. that leaves... me." Gwen stated kind of shocked.

"Girl, I'm honestly not that surprised." Leshawna commented.

"Why not?!" Gwen said kind of angry at her friend's comment. How could she not be surprised like she was?

Leshawna pulled out a long piece of paper from her bag.

"Here's a list of things you two have in common that Trent and you don't." she handed her the paper. On it were things like bands, grades, and other simple stuff.

"Leshawna these aren't things that necessarily matter: so what if Trent doesn't like P!nk?" (get it? so what? I know Lamo)

"You haven't seen #26 yet have you?" she asked

"Noooo..." Gwen scrolled down to find #26,

_#26: both are in happy, stable relationships. Little do they know that will drastically change._

Gwen gasped "Leshawna!"

"Don't ask, its true. Just take my word for it that Ive seen things, things I really can't explain..." (See my other story: That's so Leshawna)

"Still, Leshawna!" Gwen repeated her words with the same disbelieving tone she had before.

Suddenly the two walked face first into the cabin wall; they were too lost in conversation to watch where they were going.

"Ooof!" they both fell backwards... into two pairs of arms ready to catch them.

Duncan and DJ laughed. "We were wondering where you two were, y'know, since it's been ten minutes since Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Crazy came to our door." Duncan stated.

"Yeah, Prince Charming over here was kinda worried about you two." DJ addressed everyone, and received a kick in the leg.

"Ow!"

Gwen and Leshawna giggled.

"So Prince Charming, I heard there might be another Princess your after, or so the magic diary says." Gwen teased. She seemed surprisingly relaxed around Duncan, especially since she was in his arms.

"God, I'm going to kill Izzy... that is after I kill you."

"Oh come now, you wouldn't kill the one you _love_?" she emphasized the last word.

"We'll see about that," he said and picked her up completely off the ground, slinging her over his shoulder. Gwen screamed a string of curses at him as he ran around in circles. She eventually sighed and gave up kicking him and swearing at him.

DJ and Leshawna just stared over at the two of them, that is until Leshawna warned:

"You best not do that with me boy, or you're in for a world of hurt."

"Yes m'am." he responded putting her down.

After a minute or so Duncan ran inside the cabin, and Leshawna and DJ followed suit. He began running in circles again, this time with Gwen putting up a fight.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" she screamed.

"Hehe, okay." Duncan dropped her on the floor.

"I don't know whether to be mad at you for dropping me on my head, or pissed because you didn't do that sooner." she growled standing back up.

"Well the outcome on either of those can't be good so-" Gwen kicked the smart ass tone right out of voice... between his legs."-Owwwwww..." he choked out knealing to the ground.

"-so you stay down there while I find your liquor." She finished for him and walked into the kitchen.

Lindsay and Izzy laughed; they were on each of the top bunks right above the TV... wait... a TV? Apparently Izzy noticed this at the same time the author did.

"WHOA HOWD YOU GUYS GETA TV? DID CHRIS-" DJ laughed,

"Not in a million years! Right before you guys got here Owen dropped it off; said he stole it from Chris and that was why he was gone so long." he explained

"Where is Omar now?" Lindsay asked

"He had to go to the bathroom right afterward, I don't think he''l be at the party, sorry guys."

Only Izzy whined "Awww"

________________________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later, everyone was in the kitchen with Gwen, trying to find the beer.

"Duncan: You're the only person besides Geoff who knows where it is. Help us!" she complained

"No not until everyone drops the whole diary thing; Izzy read it wrong, it was a party to celebrate the top 9 people here!"

"Why not to 10?"

"Because!"

"Well actually on July the 20th Duncan knew that his secret was out and he needed another reason for the party's intentions-" Izzy recited once again from the Magic Book (diary). Duncan grabbed it out of her hands.

"Seriously Izzy how the hell do you know where to look for my diary?"

"I jut look in the same places Heather, Lindsay, Gwen, and Leshawna keep theirs."

All the girls' eyes went wide.

" Just how much have you read from ours?" Leshawna asked

"Enough to blackmail each and every one of you for the rest of your lives." she replied happily.

There was a moment of silence until DJ yelled,

"Hey I found the alcohol! Now we can _really_ get this party started!"

AN: See its all totally changed! Hope you like it!


End file.
